Why Shigure Can't Have Nice Things
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Kyo ... THIS is why we can't have nice things!" rated T for mild language


Why Shigure Can't Have Nice Things

DG32173

Sarah: I found a cute picture on and I just _had_ to make a one-shot based on it. It was _so_ adorable! The link to the picture is on my profile, so go check it out. I don't own Fruits Basket nor do I own the picture that inspired this story. I _do_ own this story though, so don't steal it.

_**SUMMARY**_

"Kyo … _THIS_ is why we can't have nice things!"

* * *

STORY

Kyo scowls. The rain has made him _so_ tired today that he had transformed into his cat form when Tohru bumped into him earlier and now he can't change back. He has the house to himself today: Tohru went shopping with her friends, Shigure is out with Ayame and Hitori, and he neither knows _nor_ cares where the stupid rat is.

He stretches, unsheathing his claws. He looks at them and scowls. They are dull again! That won't do! He needs to sharpen them, and _now._ The cat's instinct to sharpen his claws overwhelms Kyo with the urge to scratch something. He looks around, trying to find something to sharpen his claws on. Oh! There's the rat's favorite chair! That'll do perfectly! He walks up to it and starts scratching at it. Within minutes, the chair is ruined … but his claws still aren't sharp. So he turns to the paper sliding door, the nearest thing to him. He starts scratching it. Soon, it is also ruined, but his claws _still_ aren't sharp enough.

Eh, the dog doesn't need such a nice looking desk. He claws at it, trying to sharpen his claws to a point. Minutes later, the desk is worthless … but his claws just aren't sharp enough! He looks around for another 'victim' to sharpen his claws on. Nope, Tohru's favorite pillow is not to be touched by claws! There has to be something else he can sharpen his claws on. Ah! The rat's chair still has some parts that aren't scratched up … that'll have to be fixed. So he returns to the chair and scratches with all his might on the parts that are still in semi-decent condition.

He looks at his claws when he's done and scowls. They _still_ aren't sharp enough! He looks around the room. There has to be _something_ else in here that he can use to get his claws extra sharp. Then he spots it: the bright orange scratching post Momiji had gotten him as a gag gift for his last birthday. He had sworn he'd never reduce himself to using the thing, but desperate times call for desperate measures! He trots up to it and starts scratching at it. Several minutes later, his claws are razor sharp. Then he hears the front door open. "Kyo-kun! We're back!" Tohru calls.

"You better not be ruining the house again, Kyo!" Shigure singsongs playfully.

'Shit!' Kyo thinks as he quickly leaps across the room onto his fluffy pillow and curls up, pretending to be asleep. Footsteps echo through the house, heading his way. The door to the room slides open for the remainder of the household to enter. Only for them to freeze in shock at the sight of all the ruined furniture. "Kyo … not again …" Shigure whines.

Kyo ignores him, continuing to fake sleep. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' he thinks. He _really_ needs to stop allowing himself to follow that urge to scratch! "Wake up, stupid cat," Yuki says angrily.

Kyo slowly lifts his head, and yawns. Then he turns his head to look at them with one eye. "What?!" he asks grouchily. "I'm _trying_ to sleep here!"

"Look at what you did!" Shigure says, waving his arm to encompass the entire room. "Kyo … _THIS_ is why we can't have nice things!"

Kyo blinks his eyes, trying to look confused. "Eh?" he asks, looking around. "How'd the room get in this shape?" he wonders.

"YOU DID IT, YOU STUPID CAT!" Yuki yells.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I WAS _ASLEEP!"_ Kyo yells back.

"DON'T LIE! IT'S NOT LIKE ANOTHER CAT JUST CAME IN AND DESTORYED EVERYTHING WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP THEN LEFT WHEN WE GOT BACK!"

"MAYBE ONE DID! I WOULDN'T KNOW! I WAS _ASLEEP,_ YOU DAMNED RAT!"

Meanwhile, Tohru is just staring around at all the destruction. She notices that the only thing to avoid being scratched up is her favorite pillow. "I don't think he did it…," she says, looking at the orange scratching post. It is practically destroyed from being scratched so much.

"You don't?" Yuki and Kyo ask in amazement at the same time.

"Kyo would never use that scratching post; he said so himself," she says. "And it's nearly destroyed from being scratched so much."

"SEE!" Kyo growls, turning back to Yuki. His fur and tail are puffed up in anger. "I don't use that stupid thing! So it wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?!" Yuki demands.

"I DON'T KNOW! I WAS _ASLEEP_ UNTIL YOU WOKE ME UP!"

"Enough already," Shigure intrudes as Yuki opens his mouth to say something. "What's done is done. It doesn't matter who did it now. Now we just need to replace the damaged furniture."

And _that's_ why Shigure can't have nice things, though Kyo always manages to escape the blame.

* * *

Sarah: **_(grins)_** I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
